Race to Witch Mountain rewritten
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Becky is a 16 year old, 1/4 extraterrestrial who has lived with Jack since her mom died. Her life changes when she meets Seth and Sara. During the adventure, she falls for him. Seth/OC I own Becky. Enjoy and review. U can use Becky, remember to credit me.
1. Prologue

I glanced out my window. I could hear my guardian, Jack throwing punches the punching bag in his room. Mainly to block out the rave next door. Damn, that kind of party nearly every night was annoying and the hosts, who were college students, were far from neighbourly. Hearing Jack boxing made me remember that I was living with the dark-skinned former convict mom hid in our house when I was 6. I wasn't completely alone any more. I looked up at the clock. It was 10:45.

"Knock it off, will ya? I'm trying to sleep!" one of the older neighbours yelled. Well, the ones living in the flat above.

I wanted to yell "Tell that to the party next door!" I squeezed my fist, making the speakers and the stereo in the students' apartment explode. I smirked when I heard them groan. I have the ability to crush anything at will and I'm more alert than my classmates. Squeezing my fist is a force of habit.

"Me too" Jack replied.

I changed into some purple PJs. I looked out at the rain, hugging myself to keep warm. Las Vegas, which is mostly a desert, at night can be cold. The sky had a full moon but one lonely star. "Just once, I want an adventure. Unlike any other" I prayed before turning off the light and getting into bed. "Night, Jack!" I called then lay down, gazing at my white ceiling until I drifted to sleep.

"Night, Becky. Sweet dreams, kiddo" Jack called back.

I was up early and dressed the next morning. I chose to wear a purple short-sleeved blouse, a denim skirt, white knee high socks and red Converse. I have long strawberry-blonde hair that reaches my back, wearing my favourite dark marine blue headband. Yeah, I'm a bit nerdy but I'm not as bad as my best friend, Anna. As much as I adore my only best friend in the whole world, she's a bit wacko. As I munched on some peanut butter on toast, I decided to go walk around the town centre, _since I'm going to be stuck in the bloody cab all day_.

After I left a note, I walked through the town centre which was empty on a Saturday morning. I stopped near the bank to see the backs of a boy and a girl who were around 16 like me, dressed in designer street clothes – jackets, t-shirt, jeans, the lot. They had white blond hair that matched their flawless pale skin. They even smelt great! _Wow. They look like twin supermodels. What would I give to be that beautiful? They must be foreigners, likely Scandinavians. If I can't understand them, I'm screwed! _They didn't notice me standing a few centimetres behind them. The boy was twitching. I blinked. _Does he know I'm standing right behind him?_ I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason.

"Do calm down" his sister whispered, her voice was kind yet she spoke formally and emotionlessly.

"Hmm" I mumbled. I couldn't help but think it was strange for a teenager to speak like that. _Maybe her parents raised her and her brother that way._

"I can't help it" he whispered back. My heart skipped a beat. He sounded so mature and handsome yet his tone was the same as his sister's. Formal and emotionless.

The girl withdrew $15,000, the entire content of the machine without even touching it. They turned around and eventually saw me. As I had thought, they were twins, they were quite identical but also non-identical. The boy's eyes were blue with specks of grey. His hair was very short but the ends stuck out. I personally thought his hairstyle was kinda cute and no one has eyes like his or his sister's_. _The girl's hair was long and straight. Her eyes were grey with specks of blue. "Hello" she gasped, sounding perky.

Her brother stared at me intensely; it made me blush. _Whoa, he's really something else; I've seen __a lot of attractive guys but none of them hold a candle to such an intelligent and handsome boy as this one. Not even my first boyfriend; Peter was like that. _How I know he's intelligent, I can tell.

"You saw that, didn't you?" he asked.

Blushing harder, I nodded. _He couldn't have known I was here. Why was he twitching? Maybe he was nervous. It still could've been because of me. _"S-sorry. I-I'm Becky" I stammered. _I couldn't help it, he's hot. Stop blushing! Their names are probably nicer than mine._

The boy chuckled, his eyes were gentle. As if he found my strange introduction cute. Which it wasn't. "You don't have to apologise, personally I don't think you meant to. I'm Seth and this is my sister, Sara" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his facial features softened.

I smiled at him when I realised he hadn't been twitching because of me. _That's a first. _My blush faded. _Seth and Sara. Just as I thought. They both have nice names. Much nicer than Rebecca._

"Rebecca is such a pretty name. You should be proud of it" Sara complimented.

Not caring about the fact that she knew my real name, I smiled then realised that Jack might be worried about me. He sometimes doesn't bother to read the notes I leave him, the lazy ass. He's hopeless without me– it's like I'm the grown-up and he's the kid. "I gotta leave" I told Sara and Seth.

"May we come with you, Becky?" Seth asked.

I nodded and we left. _He got my name right. Unlike Sara. _We wove our way through the sea of cabs when we got there. I easily spotted Jack wearing his leather black jacket, jeans and trainers; he was in the middle arguing with two bulky looking thugs; probably Mr Wolfe's, Jack's former boss. Again. Once I accidentally butted in; one of them threatened me which pissed Jack off. He's very protective of me like I'm his daughter, which I'm not. We're just that close.

I glanced at Seth and Sara. She seemed to know what I was thinking and told him; his eyebrows furrowed as if to say "_No one should ever treat you like that"_

_Oh god, don't tell me he's the protective type too! _"Oh, relax; they didn't do anything to me, I was only 12 when that happened, even they wouldn't stoop that low. A piece of advice, don't even think about asking Jack about them, he's really ashamed about what he used to do before he met me. I should know, I've crossed that line before" I whispered to them, particularly Sara. I knew she was likely to ask whereas Seth would keep his mouth shut. I opened the cab's door. Sara went in first.

I glanced at Seth. "You can go first" he whispered and let me slide in after Sara then he sat next to me; we put on our seatbelts. Jack got in and started driving. He glanced in the wing mirror and saw us staring at him. He hit the brakes. Even with my seatbelt on, I lurched forward from the sheer force in the action but Seth quickly shot his left arm out and braced me, preventing me from smacking my face on Jack's seat. "Try and be more careful" he advised in a tone only I could hear.

I blushed. "Sorry" I replied. _How did he know what to do?_

"Where'd you come from?" Jack asked Seth and Sara, turning his whole torso to look at us.

"Outside" Seth replied with no empathy in his tone as he retracted his arm from bracing me.

"I figured that part out by myself but how did you get in?" Jack demanded.

"Through that portal" Sara answered as she and Seth pointed to the door nearest to him.

"That's a door" I corrected. _If she wants to blend in and do whatever she and Seth are up to without making Jack suspicious, she's going to have to change the way she speaks. Seth too_.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, confused.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister, Sara" Seth answered, like he had when I apologised and told him my name. The way he said it made me consider that he might actually be older than Sara by a few minutes. Like he was the more responsible twin.

"They're my new friends" I said. Jack grinned slightly when I said that, genuinely glad to see that I was making more friends.

"We require your transportation service immediately, which is why Becky brought us here. With your permission, we would like her to accompany us; her assistance may help us achieve our objective swiftly" Seth remarked, his tone softened when he spoke of me.

I blinked in surprise. _I was helping them? That sounds like a good thing_

"It is good that you are helping us, Rebecca" Sara told me.

"Will this suffice?" Seth asked, handing a bulk of money to Jack.

_So that's what the money was for. How Sara knew what I was thinking, I'll never know. Or will I?_

"Did you rob a bank?" Jack snorted.

I smirked. _How ironic. That's exactly what it looked like when I saw them._

"Is that acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"How'd you know my name?" he demanded. Seth and Sara pointed to his driver's permit which was taped on the dashboard that was near the rear mirror.

"Please, Jack? I thought it was your job and I really wanna help them" I pleaded, giving him a look that said _'They don't think I'm a freak, they're ok with being around me. The only other person who's ever done that is you. _Jack started driving. I smirked, knowing I had won. I can be very sly.

"You must travel in that direction" Sara told him, pointing North East.

"North East? Really?" I asked randomly.

"There's no point in arguing with her when she does this, Becky" Seth muttered to me. He obviously meant his sister's straightforward remarks.

"Okay, then" I replied. I decided it was best to listen to him, he knew his sister better that I do. _Yep, he's definitely the oldest_.

"Be specific. Like an address" Jack groaned. Seth took out a tracker from his grey jacket and started reading out co-ordinates. "Let's stick to that direction" Jack interrupted.


	2. The chase and a new friend

I sighed as the road became unfamiliar. "Are your parents going to be ok with you spending all this money?" Jack asked Seth and Sara.

"We have been through the terms of our finance, if you are concerned about your compensation..." Seth snapped.

"What my concern is the fact that there are two kids plus the kid I'm living with in the back of my cab with a wad of cash. Your drop-off point is in the middle of nowhere. In my book, that's a little chapter called running away" Jack groaned.

I glanced at Seth; he didn't want to deal with Jack. I don't blame him. _Since I'm helping him, I need to know why he and his sister need to come here. _I decided to ask while Jack was talking to Dominick. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Seth turned to me. "You don't have to answer" I sighed.

"It's okay. Becky, I wish I could tell you. But I'm afraid you won't understand" he muttered.

_Maybe there's a reason he's acting like this. Maybe he's trying to protect me. _I mentally rolled my eyes. _I__ can take care of myself. I've gone through worse. Anyway, he doesn't know me well enough. _

"The vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit" Sara cried.

"There are no vehicles following" Jack denied.

Seth and I looked back to see three black Jeeps. Seth looked concerned. "At your current speed vs. theirs, they will overtake us in less than a minute" Seth remarked.

_Wow, he really is smart._

"Relax, kid. I'll let them pass" Jack said, slowing down.

I let out a groan; I knew something was wrong. But Jack always doubts my instincts, no matter how right they are. Seth looked at me. "Has he always been this way?" He asked me.

_That's the first time anyone's fully trusted my instincts. _"Yeah, I'm used to it" I told him, unaware of the upcoming dangers that would not only test us but also create a bond between me and Seth.

"Open road, people! It's all yours" Jack called, sticking his arm out and gesturing at the Jeeps to let them overtake us. As one of the Jeeps drove past, Seth, Sara and I peered up into the dark-tinted window. "See? There's no one following us. I'm the king of these roads" Jack said smugly. Then we got boxed in. Seth and I exchanged worried glances. Part of my worry was for Seth and Sara.

"Who is Mr Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Sara! I thought I told you not to ask him about that!" I hissed_._

"Get down!" Jack yelled. We did so. Pissed off and thinking it was more of Mr Wolfe's men trying to lure him back into crime, Jack smashed into two of the Jeeps 'Grand Theft Auto' style then speeded ahead. We rose our heads.

_He's still got the attitude. I guess old habits die hard._

"It appears we have not alluded them" Sara pointed out.

"Stay down!" Jack ordered; his tone sounded like a commander's so we did what he told us. There was clunking coming from the door. Undoing my seatbelt, I checked it but fell out onto the road, a Jeep headed for me! Even though it was over 6 miles away, I knew it meant my death!

Seth's POV:

I briefly glanced behind me when Becky fell out. _I know I must do something. Wait, I could use my powers. It's risky but I won't let anything happen to her. That's decided, I'm going to save her. I don't care if I expose what I am._

"Seth, no. That's not a good idea" Sara whispered, hearing my thoughts.

"I have to try, Becky's life depends on it" I told her in a low voice.

"It's too dangerous. For both you and Rebecca" she begged.

I adjusted my body's molecular density so I went though the vehicle. I ran to Becky's side then helped her to her feet. She looked at me, confused. "Seth? How did you..." she began to ask.

I knew why she looked so confused, she doesn't know what I am. But no human can understand."Get behind me" I ordered, my tone was gentler than intended. She obliged as I turned to face the Jeep, holding her wrist. My eyes hardened as my molecular density changed. _I may not trust humans but I won't let this girl die. _The black Jeep - the one that was about to kill Becky - collided into me then shattered and elevated at an angle, resulting to a explosion.

"What the? Seth? You're not hurt?" Becky asked. Sara used her telekinesis ability to reverse the cab. Soon Becky and I were back in our seats as if nothing had happened.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack Bruno asked, still unaware of what had almost happened.

"We're fine" Sara cried.

"We should just keep moving" I said sternly, panting.

Jack Bruno got out. "Stay here" he told us.

Once she got her breath back, Becky glanced at me. "**Now **I'm confused. What on earth is going on? Who are you?" she asked.

I sighed. _I should tell her, maybe she can keep a secret. _"Sara and I are extraterrestrials; we're on a mission to save our planet, located 3,000 light-years away" I explained. Becky was quiet as she let the truth sink in then she smiled. _Why would a human smile when she learns her friends are aliens?_

"I'm actually ¼ extraterrestrial from my mom's side. And thank you, Seth" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving my life. You didn't have to do that" she told me.

_She's thanking me? _"You're welcome" I replied and smiled, realising it was right to trust Becky. It caused her to blush and smile back_. She understands because she's exactly like us – not at all human. Didn't Elder Ray tell me he had a granddaughter on Earth who's the same age as me? I guess he meant Becky, now I can keep my promise to help her accept what she is._

Jack Bruno came back and started driving, disrupting the moment between me and Becky. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"We're fine, Jack" Becky replied.

"Sorry I dragged you three into this" he apologised.

"There is no need to apologise. You are not always to blame" Sara replied.

"The urgency of our mission has not decreased" I stated.

"Don't worry. I'll get you there. You've earned it" Jack Bruno replied. He drove on.

"We're here" Sara told him an hour later. He pulled over at an old house that had been a hideout for us when our parents conduced an experiment years ago. Sara and I used to like it here as children. Now, we felt unwelcome.

"Here? There's nothing here. Someone was expecting you, right? Doesn't look like they're home" Jack Bruno asked as he drove into the driveway.

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno, we will soon be reunited with relatives" Sara reassured him.

"Ok, that'll be $720.50 but after what went down today how about we cut that by 20..." he began but I handed him the $15,000 before he could say more. Sara and I got out and headed for the house. I was towing Becky along by the hand. We went in then hid behind the furniture in the living room. I took the tracer out of my jacket pocket and activated it with my free hand, the three of us kept close. Oddly, Becky wasn't afraid, despite the goosebumps down her arms. Her cheek brushed against my shoulder.

The light that emitted from the tracker illuminated the shadows on our faces, particularly Becky's freckles which looked like tiny brown kisses on her face. "Wow" I heard her say. I smiled when I saw the wonder in her eyes. I shyly squeezed her hand, which I was still holding. She smiled back sweetly, returning the gesture. Both of us were blushing a dark red.

_I've developed a soft spot for her. She's still grateful to me for saving her. To be honest, it made me feel better. She's the first human I actually care about. _Becky winced when something hit my shoulder, keeping close to me. Her other hand gripped my sleeve. Prepared to protect both my sister and my new friend, I looked up to see that Jack Bruno had followed us. "You shouldn't have jeopardised your life by following us" I snapped.

"Are you in any trouble?" he asked.

"I suggest you return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required" I ordered coldly.

"He was only trying to help" Sara defended.

"We don't need it! We can't trust humans. It's just us, Sara" I reminded her.

"Jack Bruno, we appreciate your efforts to assist us but my brother is right. We can involve you no further. My brother and I will return Rebecca to you safe and unharmed when we complete our mission" she tried to persuade him.

Jack Bruno snorted, he didn't think we were capable of protecting her when we are.

At that point, I glanced at Becky; her eyes seemed glassy. She bit her lip; I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't meant to make her think I don't trust her._ Humans like Becky are different, there's no one else like her. _"It's different for you, Becky. I promise, I can and will keep you safe. Just stay with us a bit longer" I told her, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

As soon as I did that, her expression softened. "Ok" she whispered_. _

It made my heart soften a bit. _Why am I willing to protect this one human girl? Why don't I want her to leave my side? Because she understands me more than any one? I might be in love with her. Why shouldn't I? She's kind, trustworthy, has a beautiful name, understanding, can see my good qualities and obviously my type. But she's still a human and I'm an extraterrestrial. I can't love her. We're too different._


	3. Escaping the Siphon and Telling Jack

Becky's POV:

The tracker started beeping. "I got it!" Seth cried.

"Let's go" Sara whispered. They both stood up then helped me up. We quietly went in the kitchen; me, Seth and Sara were chatting in soft tones. Jack followed behind us. Seth unlocked a door behind the fridge, using the tracker. She went in first. Then Seth and I entered.

"Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack" I heard Jack mutter to himself. We trekked down to a door which Seth opened with the tracer again, Jack following us. We entered a laboratory with glowing plants.

Seth glanced at me and saw how interested I was. "Amazing, isn't it? This laboratory used to belong to my parents. Sara and I used to come here often" he said.

_That explains how he knew where to go, it isn't his first time on Earth. Only without his parents. _I turned to him. "Seth, why won't you tell Jack you're an alien?" I asked, tugging at my hair shyly.

"He won't understand me or Sara the way you do" he explained, taking my hand. His palm felt rough and dusty.

_I'm never usually shy, so why am I acting like this around a guy I've known since this morning?_ The beeps quickened with every step we took, my heart was racing.

Seth found where the signal came from; a gooey sphere. "Sara, it's here!" he cried. Sara put her necklace on the sphere and pulled out two unusual shapes from the goo. She then retrieved her necklace and put it back on.

Seth looked at me, his eyes were a soft blue. I smiled. _He's so sweet, once you get to know him. He's not like the jerks I have to deal with. He makes me feel safe. With him, I don't feel like the paranormal freak everyone says I am. When was the last time I felt like I don't have to pretend any more?_

"This is what we came for, Jack Bruno" Sara quietly declared.

"Why do I get the feeling that the person who trashed upstairs is still here?" I asked no one in particular.

Seth and Sara glanced at me. Seth seemed concerned, his hand tightened. "Rebecca, tell me you did not say that" Sara pleaded. I shook my head; we weren't alone. A figure in leathery armour emerged from the 'dinosaur grass'. Recognising it, Seth moved me behind him. We ran, scattering in different directions then headed for the door when the creature set the room on fire.

Seth managed to close the door but was knocked out. "Seth!" Sara and I cried. Jack slung Seth's unconscious form over his shoulder and we ran out of the house, towards the cab. We got in, Sara and I helped Seth sit up and we did our seatbelts as well as his.

Jack got in and drove. "What in the name of Judas was that?" I asked as I checked Seth's pulse. Good, he's still alive. My heart was still pounding from the experience.

"The Siphon. An assassin from our world, trained to pursue and kill it's targets" Sara explained.

Seth woke up. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Becky" he replied.

I smiled slightly. _Of course I would be concerned. He saved me a second time._

"Glad to hear it. You need your strength. To explain to me what the hell happened back there!" Jack demanded.

"The information you seek is beyond your understanding" Seth remarked but glanced at me, his eyes seemed to warn me not to tell Jack anything. I nodded, I wasn't going to betray his trust.

Jack hit the brakes, turning to me. "Becky. Tell me this secret. We have a no secrets policy" he reminded me. I shook my head. "Cab don't move until your mouths do. So start talking!" Jack ordered.

Seth looked at me, ignoring Jack. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I got lucky" I told him, forcing myself to look away. I felt his fingers softly touch my burning red face.

"I'm glad he didn't touch you" he whispered.

I turned to him and our eyes locked, it was impossible not to get lost in his mesmerizing eyes. He stared back. There was emotion in his eyes. _Does he actually care about me? _We didn't notice Sara giggling or Jack raising an eyebrow. The moment ended when Sara sensed something and used her powers to make the cab move. Jack noticed a spacecraft then drove until it crashed into a train. He stopped the cab. I glanced at Sara_. Please tell him. _I mentally begged.

Sara sighed in defeat. "We know you are frustrated, Jack Bruno" she began.

"No. No more "Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that." I've been asking for answers..." Jack hissed.

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno. My brother and I are not from your planet" she said.

"So that's it? Mystery solved! You two want me to believe that you're both aliens" Jack snorted.

"It is the truth" Seth and I said in perfect unison. We looked at each other.

"Will you stop doing that?" he chuckled with a smile.

"I didn't mean to" I told him, feeling giddy. It was the way he smiled that made me feel funny.

"Really? Well, you don't look like aliens" Jack pointed out.

"Well, what does an alien look like?" Sara asked.

"You know what aliens look like, like little green men with antennas and laser guns and, 'Take me to your leader, Earthlings'" Jack replied nervously.

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

Sara and I looked at each other. "You know Jack Bruno better than we do, Rebecca" she pleaded.

"It's like Seth said, he doesn't get it like I do" I told her quietly.

Seth looked at us. "He requires some sort of proof. He thinks we are insulting his intelligence" Sara whispered to him.

"YOU THINK? You just can't just drop the 'we're aliens' bomb, just like that on somebody. Now, I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe that... "Jack yelled then trailed off, his eyes widened as the objects in the cab started floating.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind" Sara explained.

I blinked. "Whoa"_ She has the same ability mom did? So that's how she got the money this morning._

"That's impossible" Jack gasped

"No, it's quite possible. On our planet as well as yours. You don't do it, because you haven't learnt to use your full brain capacity" she replied.

"No, I don't do that because it's kind of creepy and I would like you to stop" Jack stammered as the objects dropped.

"Don't look so surprised that your mind is undeveloped!" Seth snapped.

His expression changed when he saw that I was glaring at him. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" I asked.

"Sorry. Well, yours is more highly-developed than his, Becky. Actually, You're more intelligent than most humans" he apologised, softening.

I also softened. "You're forgiven" I sighed.

"Kids" Jack snorted before driving to a garage in Sonny Creek.

The mechanic, Eddie initially refused to help until Jack promised to pay him double his salary. He looked at the cab. "Were you in a fight with a Rhinoceros or something? Poor rhino" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, poor rhino" Jack howled with laughter.

Me, Sara and Seth laughed at the irony in his words. _As a matter of fact, we had been trying to escape the Siphon. It'll be a relief if that dumb-ass Siphon is dead, then Seth and Sara will be safe_. Jack made the hand signal for us to shut up. Sara and I stopped laughing but I had to squeeze Seth's hand to cut him off, both of us blushing. Jack explained to Eddie what service he wanted on the cab and that he had an hour. _Great._ _What are we supposed to do to kill that much time?_


	4. Roadhouse scene and Crushes Emerge

Jack took us to a roadhouse. We sat down at one of the tables. "I hope you do not plan to abandon us here against Rebecca's will, Jack Bruno. To leave and never look back" Sara pleaded.

"Over my dead body!" I hissed. Jack stared at her in shock.

"Sara can read the thoughts of those around her" Seth explained.

I tucked a hair behind my ear. _Why did Seth and Sara come to us, of all the people in the world? Jack's a former convict and I'm a girl with alien-human blood. _I thought as I tapped my fingers – a habit I have when nervous.

"Don't do that. You guys need NASA or the Air Force, not me and Becky" Jack said.

"That's pointless, Jack. They wouldn't know any more than we do" I warned.

"How could it be that a human so large in form can feel so small inside? And why does Rebecca doubt her potential, even if she won't abandon us out of empathy?" Sara asked.

Seth caught my hand in his which caused me to look up at him, our eyes locked together. "Maybe you two also need us" he concluded, his eyes softening to a gentle sky blue.

I blinked. _He's completely different with me than with Jack. I guess it's because we're both teenagers and I'm the closest there is to an alien here. I'm the only one on Earth who understands him and Sara in a personal way._

"A wise human once said 'You are what you think you are'" Sara said kindly.

"Well, why don't you go and ask HIM to help you?" Jack asked.

"It was the Buddha. He's unavailable!" Seth almost snapped, his eyes turning a dark, royally pissed off thundercloud blue.

_He had no right to snap at Jack. I'm the only one who gets to yell at Jack. _"Seth, stop it before you attract any bad attention!" I hissed.

I began to withdraw my hand from underneath his but his hand suddenly tightened on mine. His eyes were gentle and apologetic again. "Forgive me, Becky. I didn't mean to snap" he stated.

A waitress, Tina offered to help us wash up. "Sorry for the trouble" I apologised.

"It's alright. You lot are from out of town, aren't you?" Tina asked in her western accent.

"I'm from L.A and they're from Europe, we ran into a little trouble on our trip" I lied.

Tina handed us flannels to clean our faces."What are your names?" she asked us.

"I'm Becky, this is Seth and Sara" I told her.

"You have such lovely names" Tina complimented.

"They do, I don't" I replied.

Sara giggled. "I've told you, Rebecca. You have a lovely name, be proud of it" she told me. She turned to Tina. "Thank you" she said.

"No problem" She replied then turned to Seth. "You're lucky to have a girlfriend like that" she whispered loudly.

I blushed. _I'm not his girlfriend! He's way out of my league! Guys like him never date girls like me._

When we came back, Jack was taking a call. From the muffled voice, I had a feeling it was whoever was after my friends. Then he went to talk to the sheriff, the small band of police and The sheriff's wife; they created a diversion and we sneaked out so we were under the building, with Tina's help. Jack tried to push the hatch open. "It's no use. It's locked on the outside. We'll have to find another way out" he complained, climbing down.

Seth then climbed up. "Seth, what are you doing?" I asked when his hand went through. He unlocked the hatch and pushed it open, climbing out. I was halfway up when he pulled me out, his arms tight around my waist. He didn't let go of me until he was sure my feet were steady. "Thanks. Again" I said. He smiled, his eyes changed from silver to blue.

"Or we could do that" Jack gasped as this happened.

"My brother can control his molecular density. So he can phase through solid objects or be almost indestructible. That's how he saved Rebecca's life. She is partly the same as us" Sara explained as they climbed out. We got down from the roof, I slipped on a tile and fell but Seth caught me. Just as he put me down, a bull terrier saw us then ran to us. Sara petted him. "We appreciate your understanding, Junkyard" she said. He licked her, sniffing her hair.

"I'm in for a long night" Jack sighed. We managed to get to the cab in the garage. We clambered in and Jack drove. Sara made the Jeeps' engines explode using her powers, I secretly helped her by using mine. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it" Jack told her. I noticed that the dog, Junkyard came. Jack saw him. "Absolutely, no" he grumbled. Sara petted him. The cab swerved dangerously out of Sonny Creek. Seth and I petted Junkyard, his fingers brushed over mine on purpose. "That's it. I'm dropping everyone back, except Becky. That means the dog" Jack grunted.

Junkyard whimpered. "I knew it! We can't trust humans! Especially this one!" Seth snapped.

"Hey! Some of my best friends are humans!" Jack snapped back, offended.

I flinched. _Does he really not trust me? _"Stop the cab" I choked out, finding it hard to control my feelings which I'm usually really good at. _I'm just a human to him._

Jack hit the brakes and looked at me. "Something's wrong, isn't it kiddo?" he asked.

I got out and ran into the woods. Away from Seth. "Rebecca!" Sara cried.

"Becky, get back here!" Jack shouted. Junkyard barked a warning.

As soon as I was alone, I started crying. _I never cared about what others thought before and I was ok with it because that's how they are. Then I met Seth. Why do I care what he, an extraterrestrial, thinks? Damn, I love him! No one sees behind my 'I don't care' masquerade. No one does that. But Seth did._ I leaned against the tree, crying heavily.

The last time I cried was when mom died at the doctor's during her check-up, thanks to a tumour, that day I got a dragon tattoo on my back. People, even a tattoo artist, know better than to mess with a crying 9 year old who lost her mother the way I did. Now I'm 16. My mask was finally down after 7 years of being as strong as I could. Because of a boy I fell in love with.

Seth's POV:

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jack Bruno uttered over and over again, hitting his head on the wheel repetitively.

"You owe Rebecca an apology, Seth. She assumes you don't trust her because of her human DNA" Sara hissed at me.

"That's ridiculous! Of course I trust her!" I protested.

"Then go find her and make amends with her before something happens! You promised Elder Ray you would help his granddaughter accept her alien heritage!" Sara ordered.

I got out of the cab, running in the direction Becky had gone. I heard sobbing and followed it. _If she's hurt, I will rip the bastard's head off! Wait, I'm in love with Becky. __That's__ why__ I want to protect her! _I found her. _Good, she's safe. _Fresh tears glistened in her red-rimmed eyes. I felt guilty.

"What do you want? You don't realise how much it hurts when someone you want to help doesn't even..." she ranted, the tears fell down her face and trickled off her chin.

She stopped when I placed a hand on the side of her face. _Did she really think I didn't trust her? How can I not? She's one of us. I do trust her. _"What made you think that? You're the only human I trust. Becky, I'm sorry" I told her.

"It's okay, I took it the wrong way" she admitted as I caught the lingering tears with my fingers. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I noticed her eyes were actually a soft warm hazel that burn brighter than the stars that illuminated her face. "You're the first to see my natural eye colour. I've worn grey contacts for a long time" she confessed when she caught me staring.

_They're her natural eye colour? That's even better. Why should she hide this from me? Her eyes are so beautiful, she's amazing the way she is. _"Keep them this colour. You're much more beautiful the way you are" I told her honestly, taking her hand.

She blushed. "N-no one's ever said that before. To everyone else, I'm a freak" she stammered.

"That's because they don't see you the way I do" I replied. Her porcelain skin was smooth and soft. Our hands moulded into each other. Like we're soul-mates. I don't really believe in that kind of thing but I feel like I should be with Becky. Now that I think about it, I always feel electricity between us.

We walked back to the cab and got in. "Who is Dr Alex Friedman?" Sara asked Jack Bruno.

"A scientist. She'll be able to help you. And by the way, she's human" he replied, driving. Becky fell asleep on my shoulder. I decided not to move her. To be honest, I liked this position. Junkyard rested his head on her lap. I patted him, smiling. I slipped my arm around her shoulders, her head lying on my chest. It seemed like she belonged there. "Seth, thanks for finding Becky" Jack Bruno said to me.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her" I told him truthfully. Sara fell asleep against a window. The scent of lavender and fruits, Becky's scent lingered as I fell asleep. We woke up around dawn. Junkyard was in the front, staring at Jack Bruno. He glared at Junkyard. Becky noticed this and let out a small laugh. I smiled. _She's adorable when she laughs_.

"He wants you to pull over so he can relieve himself" Sara translated.

"He should have gone before we left" he grumbled. We gave him odd looks. "I'm not having this conversation with a dog. So my answer is still no!" he groaned. He had to pull over eventually.

Becky leaned against the cab, shaking her head in amusement. "No point fighting a losing battle, Jack" she chuckled. I smiled at her, agreeing with her.

Junkyard leapt back into the cab when he was finished, barking. "Junkyard says 'thank you'" Sara told him briskly.

"Great. Anything else?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sara leaned inside to ask Junkyard. "He says he wants a bone or a meaty treat for the trip" She replied. We got in, Sara first, then Becky, finally me.

"It's on my list" Jack Bruno grumbled as he got back into the driver's seat and started driving.


	5. Meeting Alex and Mission Explained

We arrived at Planet Hollywood later that morning. Jack Bruno gave the keys to a stranger. "That's a valet, they're supposed to park the cars. Every hotel and casino has them. It's a sucky job but someone's got to do it. Most of the idiots in school are either valets or worse" Becky told me. It made me wonder about hers. If she worked at all.

"Don't worry. Rebecca's work only consists of assisting others in her workplace" Sara assured me.

"Okay, how do you know that I have a part-time job as a shop assistant?" Becky asked.

"Jack Bruno told me when Seth went looking for you" Sara replied.

"Fair enough" Becky replied, shrugging it off.

"Here. Park somewhere safe and give the dog some water" Jack Bruno told the man. Junkyard barked twice, reminding us that he still wanted something to chew on. "Oh. And a meat treat" Jack Bruno added as he paid the man. Junkyard barked a thank you.

Becky let out a small, adorable laugh. "You gotta love that dog" she muttered. The man kept staring at her in a peculiar way. Becoming overprotective, I glared at him until he looked away.

We followed Jack Bruno to find Dr Alex in a boardroom, he warned us not to speak to anyone else beforehand. She had short curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white blouse, dark trousers and black shoes. "Presentation doesn't start in an hour but feel free to take a seat, it'll be crowded later. It always is" she remarked.

"We're here to see you, Dr Friedman. I drove you here from the airport" Jack Bruno said.

"Oh. The non-believer" she replied sceptically then glanced at us. She took us to one side. "You cannot be serious!" she half yelled at Jack Bruno.

"Well I thought you of all people could help them" he defended.

"Why? Because I'm a 'nut-job'?" she whispered. Sara and I glanced at Becky. She made a gesture that told us that it was a term for the insane. I picked up the laptop. Sara, Becky and I looked at the image frozen on the screen - a starry sky and a blurry spaceship, mine and Sara's. We smiled at each other. "Don't touch that" Dr Alex demanded.

We turned to them. "This image is our spaceship" Sara told her.

Dr Alex raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Wait. You think the smudge is your ship?" she asked.

"We know it is" Sara exclaimed. Dr Alex approached us to take the laptop from me but I changed my molecular density quickly. Sara used her powers to levitate it and let it settle in Dr Alex's hands.

"They can also do all this" Jack Bruno said, used to our powers by now.

"Who are you?" a stunned Dr Alex asked.

"We are not from your planet" Sara replied, repeating the same words she told Jack Bruno.

"The only human genetically close to our race is this girl" I told her, ruffling Becky's hair. She just grinned then tried to smooth it out.

"How?" Dr Alex asked. I shrugged. Becky's grandfather, Elder Ray is the most respected extraterrestrial on our planet. He told me that he had a granddaughter who was my age. Yesterday I had realised that she was Becky. There wasn't a scientific term for what she is yet.

"Rebecca's grandfather, Ray was a participant in an experiment our scientists carried out to see if our kinds could breed. The result was Rebecca's mother, an alien-human hybrid. Rebecca carries the same DNA" Sara replied, opening her necklace. Dr Alex blinked. Holograms of the universe floated around us. The hologram of the planet Sara and I were from came into view. "Our planet is located at least 3,000 light years away from Earth. The atmosphere has become unbearable to live in. Until our leaders found a possible solution" she lectured.

"They found your planet. Earth is able to support our kind, with breathing conditions similar to what ours used to be. The simpleist solution is to relocate to your planet and occupy it" I continued. The words tasted bitter in my mouth, I still didn't like it. I never liked the choices our government made but this one was by far the worst. It involved killing existing species on Earth, which many of us are against. _And it might threaten Becky's life. None of them would dare touch her. _I glanced at her. _I won't let any of them come near you, Becky._

"Great, so I'm helping you take over my planet" Jack Bruno groaned.

Becky turned to me. "For Christ's sake, Seth, are you serious?" she yelled. I knew Becky wasn't the kind of girl who would overreact and jump to conclusions without evidence to support her points or hearing the other side. I couldn't blame her. Neither could Sara. Underneath, she's afraid for us.

"Do not jump to conclusions, Rebecca. Many of our people were against it. Even your grandfather couldn't intervene, despite others agreeing with him out of respect and knowing he was only trying to protect you. Our parents were able to successfully conduce an experiment that will hopefully restore our planet's atmosphere so we are able to inhabit it once more" Sara explained.

"However, they were convicted before they could retrieve the data, so we agreed to come in their place" I explained.

"So, you're actually trying to prevent an invasion?" Becky asked.

I gripped her shoulders. "Yes, Becky. As intelligent and brave Sara and I know you are, even you don't understand how ruthless our government can be. They will kill anyone, human or one of us, who tries to stop them. The last thing Sara and I want is to cause any unnecessary deaths of humans. Especially yours" I told her. I meant it. Becky's mouth formed an "o" shape. I sighed and shook my head. _She can be so odd. But it's sweet. If our parents weren't under house arrest and if Sara and I hadn't come, I wouldn't have met Becky. Although, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got slaughtered by Siphons. No, I won't let it happen. I made a promise to her. Father taught me a man doesn't break promises, especially those made to a woman._

"The data that will save our planet and spare yours are in these" Sara informed Dr Alex, Jack Bruno and Becky as she showed them the data files.

My eyes softened when I noticed that the holograms made Becky's eyes glow brightly, like they did last night. She blushed, pushing strands of hair from her face when our eyes locked. _She's so beautiful. If we complete our mission, she'll be safe. And I want that more than anything. It's only right for me to be concerned about the girl I love._

Dr Alex took us to see the ufologist, Dr Harlan. "So you saw the spaceship? Are you sure you're not lying to me? I can always tell whether someone is lying!" he asked me, Sara and Becky. We all nodded at the same time. "Well, you were lucky not to come face to face with the aliens before they could eat your flesh" he told us. Becky was about to interject but I squeezed her hand to stop her, which made her blush for a moment.

"Yes, we are indeed very lucky kids not to have our flesh eaten by the aliens" Sara said.

Dr Harlan looked at me."Your sister and your girlfriend were fortunate you were with them. Most aliens choose not to attack young women if there is a young man with them" he said.

Becky blinked, blushing ten shades of red. "I-I'm not his girlfriend, sir" She told Dr Harlan, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"We're just friends" I corrected.

"Dr Harlan, what we want to know is where the spaceship was taken" Dr Alex told him.

"Witch Mountain" Dr Harlan replied, handing her a photograph and a map. "If you plan to go there, don't. In times like these, things get dangerous" he warned.


	6. A New Rival for Seth and More Trouble

Becky's POV:

Jack tried to talk Alex out of coming with us, he was worried we might put her in danger like Dr Harlan warned but she was stubborn. I smirked; I knew someone else who was that stubborn: Mom. Alex went to get her things, telling us to lay low. Jack stared after her. "She thinks you're handsome. You're smarter than you think" Sara said.

Me, Seth and Sara soon found ourselves in the lobby, thanks to Jack's air-headedness. I bumped into Lola, the lead dancer in the Grime Street troupe. Her blond pixie hair was over her cold blue eyes as she glared at me. "Watch it, Freak!" she hissed. I ignored her, giving her the finger. Which pissed her off even more.

"This girl desires to challenge you, the hatred she holds for you is very strong, Rebecca" Sara said.

"She's meant to, that's why she calls me 'freak'" I shrugged, already used to Sara's formality.

Lola started the dance then I took over. She was beyond annoyed afterwards, she lost to me. Her boyfriend, Matt had a dirty look on his face. I ignored him, he flirts with any girl naturally better than Lola until she sabotages them. But even Lola Mitchell wouldn't mess with me; everyone in school - except for Anna who had the decency to get to know me - is scared of me.

It made Seth absolutely furious, who didn't know that. "Don't stare at her like that!" he snapped, quickly coming to my side. Hie eyes were now a furious dark blue.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that? I was only looking at her" Matt sneered, glad to have gotten a reaction of someone, even if that someone wasn't me.

"I can talk to you however I like! If you don't treat Becky with respect, I _will _break every bone in your body!" Seth threatened, moving in front of me and glaring at Matt. I saw his fists clench. "You'll see what happens if you don't leave her alone" he continued.

_Oh My God, he's actually gonna fight Matt! Peter wouldn't had stood up for me like that; he wasn't handsome, kind, protective and sweet like Seth. That's something only a soul-mate would do. I think Seth might be the one I've been waiting for all my life._

"Who is Peter, Rebecca?" Sara asked.

"He was my first boyfriend, I broke up with him when I saw him pulling his ex; he was only going out with me to mess with me. I was so pissed off I managed to crush a fire extinguisher. Now everyone knows not to piss me off, but they isolate me. No one's as awesome or understanding as Anna or you guys" I told her.

"Seth would be furious if he knew that; he'd never let anybody hurt you, Rebecca. My brother is very overprotective of you" she replied

I looked over at Seth. "Seth! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!" I warned. He was too pissed off to listen to me or even hear what I had just said. I mentally groaned._ Boys. All of them are so god damn confusing. Especially alien ones. I know Seth's pretty strong, even without his powers, but he doesn't have to show it all the god damn time._

Seth's POV:

_That bastard! I don't see why Becky should put up with his inappropriate behaviour. If she won't do anything about it, I will. No one degrades __my__ Becky__ and gets away with it! Especially with me around! _Becky and Sara had to hold me back so I wouldn't hurt him, although I wanted to. We glared at each other. _If the girls weren't holding me back, I'd show him what happens to anyone who dares to mess with her. Wait, is this what humans call jealousy? _His friends had to drag him away, they could feel the tension.

Sara soon let go of me but Becky didn't, the chemical sparks lingered. "What's with you, Seth?" she hissed.

_Well, he had it coming. No one should ever treat you like that. _"I didn't like the way he was treating you, Becky. I wasn't going to tolerate it. Not from him or anyone" I admitted as I turned to look down at her.

Becky blushed a dark red and let go of me. "Y-you w-were a-actually j-jealous?" she stuttered, shyly tugging at a strand of hair.

"I told you, Rebecca" Sara giggled.

It made me soften_. She's so cute when she blushes. I shouldn't be too hard on her. She's not used to me protecting her. _Sara tugged me aside, despite my concerns about leaving Becky when some males were leering at her. I sent them a glare that said _If you lay one finger on her, you answer to me_.

"Seth, you mustn't get jealous. Rebecca thinks you're handsome and kind. She says you are not like her first boyfriend; she knows you would never hurt her like he did. You don't have to be overprotective either, she displays no interest in anyone else. I know that you are in love with her and that you think she's the most beautiful girl you've ever met" she told me.

_Wait, Becky used to have a boyfriend and he broke her heart? If I ever meet the guy, he's in trouble. _I grinned. Even though I was a little mad at her for reading my thoughts, I'm partially glad Sara can read Becky's; she knows what the girl I love really thinks of me. At least I know she feels something about me. As we made our way back to Becky, a man was flirting with her. I frowned. _That bastard! Was he stupid? I guess it's up to me to help her._

"Get lost, creep. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and his sister. So back off before you end up getting hurt, not like I care, he's quite strong" she told him in a poisonous tone, unaware I was in earshot.

"I don't see him anywhere" he groaned. Despite how strong I know she is, Becky instinctively started to back away as he stalked towards her. Luckily, she was moving near us. Sara looked him up and down, showing disgust.

I realised he was going to do something to Becky. _Over my dead body! _"That's because I'm right here!" I snapped, putting an arm around Becky's shoulders protectively. He blinked when he saw me. Sara frowned, crossing her arms as she came over to Becky's side. Becky gripped my jacket sleeve, her body relaxed. She then made a rude gesture at him.

"Listen you..." he was about to threaten her until I glared at him hard enough to kill, making him stop in mid-sentence. Even though I'm 16 and he's probably 30, I was much stronger than he was. My eyes hardened and my grip on Becky tightened.

"No_, _**you **listen. If you dare to come anywhere near her again, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body! Now Back off!" I threatened darkly. He ran away.

"Thanks, Seth" Becky panted, blushing.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"Y-you can let go of me now" Becky stammered. It reminded me of when she apologised to us for no reason and introduced herself after Sara and I had turned around to see her behind us. I remember thinking it was cute at the time. I still find it adorable when she acts so sweet and shy; her true self. I removed my arm, blushing. We crowded near the stage where some amateurs were interpreting something very poorly. Sara and I weren't impressed. Becky rolled her eyes, neither was she_._

Jack Bruno eventually found us. "Is this part of Earth's history?" Sara asked. Becky shook her head. Then the Siphon appeared and we ran into the main casino lobby. Project MoonDust caught up when we reached a dead end. I moved Becky behind me protectively, gripping her hand tightly.

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking?" Jack Bruno asked. My sister nodded and used her powers to manipulate the machines around us, like she had on the ATM yesterday which happened mere seconds before we turned and met Becky. People were jumping up and down so we were able to escape in the crowds. We were joined by Dr Alex. "Gotta go" he whispered to her as he started to lead her out.

"What happened to laying low?" She asked.

"Who lays low in Vegas?" was Jack Bruno's reply.

We left through the back and reunited with Junkyard. Dr Harlan kindly lent his RV to us. He and two other scientists Dr Alex had worked with before took the cab, they were creating a diversion to try and help us get away. Me, Sara and Becky fell asleep. Sara curled up in one of the chairs. Junkyard fell asleep, his head on Becky's lap. Her head touched my arm. My lips twitched into a smile. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed her fingers affectionately before sleep took over.

Alex's POV:

I looked at Seth and Sara. It was hard to believe their spaceship landed outside Vegas during a convention and now we're in Dr Harlan's RV, heading to Witch Mountain. I turned to Jack, who was driving. "It was nice to meet your daughter" I said, gesturing to Becky who was asleep near Seth. _Becky's so sweet and Seth's very protective over her for a boy his age. I would've loved children like those two._

"Becky's not my daughter. But _**- believe it or not - **_I was in college with her mother, Ellen. We were best friends and room-mates. A decade ago, She let me stay at hers until the mess I got into died down. That's how I met Becky and grew quite attached to her. Three years later, whilst having a check-up, Ellen died of a tumour no one knew she had so I took Becky in. Her real father didn't want her" Jack corrected me.

"That's crazy! Who wouldn't want her?" I asked.

"Charles Ferguson cared more about his job than he did about Becky. He left Ellen to raise Becky alone. All because Ellen was abnormal and so was Becky. As a result, Becky's had trouble making friends or finding love. That's why I was relieved she met Seth and Sara; she gets on with Sara and Seth really cares about her" Jack told me.

_So he and Becky are foster father and foster daughter. Well, their bond seems stronger than that of an actual father and daughter. In a way, that's sweet. He's not only nice-looking but he's like a father to Becky. _I glanced at the key chain. "What's the key chain for?" I asked, pushing back my brown curls behind my ear. I then realised that I was acting like Becky when she's with Seth.

Jack explained it was for a vintage Mustang he hoped to get in the future. The honest way.

Soon the teenagers were awake. Seth sat up then helped Becky up so she was sitting beside him. "Jack" Becky mumbled.

"Jack Bruno" Seth said wearily. He and Becky realised they spoke at the same time. They cast fond glances at one another, silently jinxing each other.

Again, I thought it was cute. _I'll bet anything that they're flirting. Those two make an adorable couple. Too bad they aren't. They seem perfect for each other._

"How you holding up?" Jack called.

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked.

Becky rolled her eyes and smiled, her expression seemed to say _Man, I love this guy._

"'Are we there yet?' Appropriate in any universe" Jack chucked.


	7. Escaping the base and A farewell kiss

Seth's POV:

We arrived at the mountain base and trekked along the rocky ledge. Jack Bruno and Dr Alex kept tripping on the rocks but Becky seemed fine. I walked beside her. "You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked. She looked at me, her beautiful hazel eyes glowed fiercely.

"I used to hike a lot when my mom was alive. But never on Witch Mountain; this place freaked her out" she told me, tucking some hair behind her ear. I smiled. She smiled back, blushing.

_Before Sara and I have to__ leave, I'll tell her. She should at least know._

As we waited for Jack Bruno and Dr Alex to return, we found out why Becky grew up the way she did. Her mother raised her after her father abandoned them. She met Jack Bruno when she was 6. She lost her mother to a tumour three years later, Jack Bruno took her in. She never forgot that she was different. Dr Alex and Jack Bruno returned and started to take us in another direction. Sara stumbled, mumbling nonsense before blacking out. Dr Alex caught her. Becky noticed a red dart in her neck and examined it. "Oh no" she gasped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red-haired man aim for her neck. I knew he would shoot a dart to render her unconscious like Sara. I frowned and moved beside her. A dart meant for her hit me in the neck and I blacked out.

Becky's POV:

Seth collapsed on me. I saw the tranquillizer dart in his neck as I caught him. "SETH!" I screamed. Project Moon Dust took Sara from Alex but had to pry Seth from me, putting them on stretchers, covering them with foil and taking them to load into a van. I glared at Henry Burke, the Project leader. "Let them go and leave us alone!" I demanded, trying to lunge at him.

The dart gun man was holding me back. "Shut up, you freakish brat!" he snapped.

I glared at him, recognizing the man who abandoned me, and spat in his face. "Fuck off" I snapped back.

"They just want to go home" Jack stated.

"They are home, in my custody. I can have you done for 20 years just for standing here. And tell your daughter to watch her language, Charles" Henry bragged.

"If you lay a finger on them, especially on him, you'll regret it!" I spat, losing my temper.

"I was impressed with the male. That dart was meant for you so you wouldn't cause a fuss. But he gallantly moved in front of you" Henry told me.

My father threw me in the van. As the van started, I crawled over to Seth. "Seth, you idiot! You had to protect me, didn't you?" I sobbed, collapsing on him when the van jolted. When they got there, they prepared Seth and Sara for dissection. Using my powers, I broke a lot of equipment, yelling to try and make them leave Seth and Sara alone, so they knocked me out. I felt something cold and sharp slice my skin and blacked out.

Alex's POV:

Jack and I sneaked in, squeezing through the pipes. "I get claustrophobic in tight spaces" I said.

"How are you with heights?" he asked, opening the shaft. We climbed up until we found where they were, observing a small, glass room containing Seth, Sara, Becky and two scientists. We found a way in. I kicked two men in the back of the head. Jack stared at me, his expression was both shocked and impressed.

"I grew up with brothers" I said. We took Sara's necklace, the tracker and the data files and put them in our pockets. We put on the uniforms and went down into the glass where we pushed the scientists out. They fell onto damaged equipment. _Did Becky do that? Because of her alien DNA?_

"That's Becky's doing" Jack told me. We changed the tubes connected to Seth and Sara from nitrogen to oxygen. They woke up, using their powers to free themselves. "You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?" Jack asked Sara.

Sara smiled but saw that Becky wasn't moving. "Is Rebecca alright?" she asked.

Seth got off the table and ran over to help her sit up. "Oh no" he muttered.

_I knew it! He's in love with her! _

Seth's POV:

I felt uneasy when I saw a long gash on Becky's shoulder. It's my fault, I didn't protect her like I promised. I saw the damaged equipment. _Wait, she can manipulate gravity?_ "Becky!" I called, shaking her. No response. _Becky, wake up. I can't believe I let this happen! I will kill whoever did this to you!_

A siren went off. I picked Becky in my arms and we ran then hid. Becky regained consciousness. "Seth. Good, they didn't hurt you" she whispered. I sighed in relief, glad she was ok. I put her back on her feet.

Dr Alex returned our things to us. We walked up the ladder to see our spacecraft being observed by scientists. "We have to hurry" Sara told Jack Bruno.

"Tell them that" he said.

"Good idea" Dr Alex exclaimed as she took a lab coat, put it on and went down.

"Seth, why didn't you leave me behind?" Becky asked when she realised I hadn't let go of her.

"I made a promise to you, Becky. I intend to keep it" I reminded her, my features softening.

Becky's POV:

When Alex blackmailed the scientists to leave, we came down. I gazed at the spaceship. Seth placed the tracker on it. A ramp appeared and we stepped on, the project surrounding us. Jack and I stood in front of Seth and Sara protectively. "A noble but empty gesture" Henry teased.

"They're just kids" Jack snapped.

"This time I'll protect them. It may not matter to you if they live or die but it matters to me!" I yelled_. _Seth laced his hand in mine, gripping it tightly. Sara came beside Jack, clutching his hand. Alex took Seth's other hand.

Henry chuckled. They shot at us but the bullets ricocheted. I glanced at Seth, he was protecting us with his powers. "Hold your fire!" Henry yelled. They stopped. We let go of each other's hands.

There was an explosion so we ran up the ramp, into the control panel. "You do know how to fly this thing, right?" Jack asked.

"How do you think we got here?" Seth remarked sarcastically.

"Well, you crashed, remember?" Jack pointed out.

Seth and Sara piloted the spaceship so we made a narrow escape. Suddenly there was the sound of malfunction. "The airlock is jammed! I need to manually unblock the system" Seth exclaimed.

"Just tell me what to do. It's nothing I can't handle" I said.

Seth considered it. "Jack Bruno, go with her. Becky, the airlock is in the central chamber. To unblock it, the problem needs to be identified and removed. And be careful" he finally said.

Jack and I entered the chamber where the airlock was. We pulled the door open and got attacked by the Siphon. Jack punched it. Its helmet broke off, revealing a pink fleshy head. "You looked better with the helmet on" Jack said then punched it.

The Siphon grabbed my neck. "Let go, you son of a.." I yelled. Its hand tightened on my neck, my tone became raspy.

I looked over to see Seth approaching to see what was wrong. When he saw that the Siphon was trying to strangle me, he looked furious. "Let go of her" he ordered. The Siphon dropped me then tried to punch Seth, its fist went through. Seth shoved him in the airlock. Jack kicked the Siphon into the fire-pit, killing it. He scrambled out and we closed the airlock. I placed my hand on the door, creating a bolt.

Soon we were back at the mountain's base. "Thank you, Rebecca." Sara said.

"Take care" I told her, hugging her. I shyly looked at Seth who was talking to Jack. He was no different than when I met him, except he wore the white satin clothing the project had dressed him and Sara in. _White is definitely his colour. He's really one in a million. I never thought I'd find a guy who sees through me like that._

"You really do love my brother, don't you Rebecca? You believe no one means as much to you as Seth" Sara whispered. She went to say goodbye to Alex. Junkyard bounded towards Sara.

_Why do I still feel empty? _It intensified when Seth looked at me. _Oh. He doesn't know how I feel_.

Seth approached me after apologising to Jack. "Becky, is something on your mind?" he asked.

"Seth, listen. Before I met you, I never cared about what people thought. But you're special, Seth. I care about you. The reason I overreact at whatever you say or do is because...I love you" I told him, blushing. His hand cupped my face, making me look in his chromatic, blue with specks of grey eyes.

Seth's POV

"Becky, you've become so important to me. You're the first person I ever apologised to. All the emotions I've suppressed kept rushing back when I realised I could trust you. I kept trying to save you because I love you" I confessed, kissing her. I felt her kiss me back, her mouth tasted sweet as I forced my tongue past her lips to deepen the kiss. _I knew it, Becky's the one. _My arms found their way around her waist. Hers wrapped around my neck, drawing me into her and making my senses go crazy.

I could hear Sara giggling. "Looks like my brother has told Rebecca he loves her and she must have told him she loves him" she remarked. Dr Alex and Jack Bruno chuckled.

Soon I had to break the kiss to look at her. "Is that what you were talking to Jack about?" she asked, slightly breathless. She was also quite flustered but she was smiling. I placed my forehead on hers.

"Yes, Becky" I replied. I was not only apologising to him but I was also asking his permission to be with her and he had agreed, as long as I didn't do anything to break her heart like a certain someone had. I had given him my word; it was a promise I can keep. I placed something in her hand and closed it into a fist. "So I can find you when I return" I explained, holding her.

"I'll miss you so much" she mumbled as I stroked her hair. I had to let go. Sara and I walked up the ramp to our spaceship then turned. Becky waved goodbye. I waved back.

Becky's POV:

I watched the spaceship rise then zoom into hyperspace. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll come back" he reassured me. I hugged him, burying my face in his shirt to cry. His arms wrapped around me. I opened my fist to reveal the small tracker Seth gave me._ Jack's right, Seth wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't love me! _Jack pulled Alex into the hug. She didn't seem to mind as she joined in. I gazed at the sky and felt my lips. The stars twinkled. It was official. _I'm in love with an extraterrestrial._


	8. Reunion

2 months later...

I exhaled, starting the dance I had choreographed myself. Anna turned on the music. Katy Perry's "E.T" blared from the speakers. I had chosen the song because the adventure I had two months ago made me fall in love with a certain alien boy. At the end everyone clapped, even Lola.

The female judge leaned towards the microphone. "Thank you, Rebecca. We'll announce the results in a few hours" she said.

"It's Becky" I corrected her in a playful tone, immediately reminded of how Sara called me by that name, then I went off-stage to change out off my colourful jumpsuit into my purple shirt, blue jeans, red Converse, a blue jacket and of course, Seth's ring/tracker/communicator.

When I left, the school's computer geek Randy walked up to me. "Hi, Becky. Wanna go out with me?" he asked in his nasal voice. He's so annoying. He was stupid enough to think that, since I was friends with Anna, I might go out with him when I'm in love with Seth. We talk all the time on the communicator he gave me. Most long-distance relationships don't work but Seth and mine will. Our bond as soul-mates would keep us together.

"No, I like someone else" I told him truthfully and walked off to greet Alex and Jack, who came out from the boardroom after presenting their book, Race to Witch Mountain: A true story. Which they based on our adventure. The publicity protects us from criticism and prosecution. It also shut down Project Moon Dust for good, sending its employees to jail, including my father. Junkyard was walking beside us on a red lead, panting proudly. We have been looking after him for Sara.

One of the book's fans approached me. "Just out of curiosity, since the authors used your name in the book, did you REALLY kiss an alien?" she asked.

Yeah, both my foster parents were stupid enough to add the moments between me and Seth, INCLUDING the kiss. I tapped the side of my nose, smirking smugly. Alex laughed at my funny action.

We got into the vintage mustang Jack bought recently when both trackers started beeping. We looked at each other and smiled in excitement. Jack started driving. I activated mine into communicator mode. "Becky here" I said softly.

"Rebecca!" Sara's voice chirped.

"Becky" the voice of the boy I loved said.

"Seth! Sara! Whereabouts are you?" I asked.

"Where we last saw one another" Sara replied.

I nodded and told Jack to drive to the base of Witch Mountain. "How did your government react?" I asked.

"They abandoned all plans of invasion after we managed to restore our planet's conditions" Sara answered.

"That's great. Burke and his men are in jail and Project Moon Dust was shut down so it's all good to come back" I told them.

"That's good. How is your shoulder?" Seth asked.

I then remembered the wound my father gave me. "It's scarred over now" I replied.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't been able to protect you then" his voice faltered.

"Seth, we've been through this, I don't blame you so don't blame yourself. Can't wait to see you" I told him.

"Me either, I've missed you" Seth agreed. I blushed furiously, partly glad he wasn't able to see it since Seth was the one person who could make me blush like that. Jack arrived at the mountain base. Sure enough, Seth and Sara landed the spaceship in the exact same spot as last time. We got out and ran over to see them walk down the ramp. I immediately flung myself into Seth's arms. He hugged me when he caught my waist.

"Seth! Welcome back!" I cried, drawing back to look into his eyes. They were the same as they had been the day we met. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb grazed my skin. He pulled me into a sweet kiss which I gladly accepted, his other hand gripped my waist. The sparks were still there.

Junkyard bounded over to Sara. "Junkyard! Have you been a good boy for Jack Bruno and Rebecca?" she squealed as she petted him, which he loved.

I unwilling broke the kiss to look at her. "It's Becky, Sara" I corrected her.

Seth chuckled, grasping my chin to make me look at him again. "She's never going to use your preferred name, Becky" he teased me then he captured my lips in his, resuming the kiss. My hands entangled themselves in his hair then my arms lowered to wrap around his neck. His free arm curled around my waist. His hand moved to my back. I pushed my tongue through his mouth, deepening the kiss. Seth then pushed his tongue into my mouth.

Sara's POV:

I smiled as Junkyard licked my face. Stroking him, I glanced at Seth and Rebecca; they were still kissing. I started giggling when Rebecca subconsciously let out an audible moan. They're so sweet together. I'm glad someone up there decided they were a perfect match.

_Is it just my imagination or does this seem familiar to the last time they saw each other? I swear they kissed that time as well _Dr Alex asked herself.

I then remembered something; Father and Mother had said they will be coming to Earth with Elder Ray in a few days to meet Rebecca. Our parents were happy to hear that Seth was in love, even happier when they found out she's his soul-mate. Elder Ray gave Seth his blessing, glad to know that we had met and helped his granddaughter like Seth promised.

"Seth, Rebecca. I forgot to mention this earlier but our parents and your grandfather will be coming to Earth in a few days" I said.

"Like old times" Jack Bruno chuckled. Dr Alex nodded.

I immediately noticed that Jack Bruno had his arms around her shoulders. _Were they together? Looks like it. _They were dressed nicely too.

Seth and Rebecca broke apart to look at me. "Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes" I replied.

Rebecca's eyes widened. _My grandpa's coming? But he might not know about what happened to Mom. After all, he hasn't been to Earth since mom was my age. How would he even know I'm his granddaughter? _She thought.

"I have explained everything to him, he'll know you're his granddaughter because he says you have a lot of his daughter in you" I told her.

Rebecca shrugged. "Fair enough" she replied.

Seth's arm was around her shoulders. "Why in a few days?" he asked.

"To let us adjust to human life. With Rebecca, it won't be hard for you" I replied.

"I suppose not" Seth agreed, squeezing Rebecca's shoulders affectionately.

Seth's POV:

I made sure not to put much weight on Becky's shoulder, due to the scar on her shoulder. "I understand why Elder Ray wants to come, as it's the first time he's going to meet her, but why are our parents coming?" I asked Sara.

"They want to meet Rebecca too" she told me.

I glanced at Becky and smiled at her lovingly. She smiled back, looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. Other than that and the clothes she was wearing, she looked no different from the moment I first saw her. _To be honest, I actually want Mother and Father to meet her, I've got a feeling that they'll like her. But not as much as I love her_.

"Even though it sounds weird, I'm actually looking forward to meeting your parents" she admitted, as if she could tell what I was thinking. I smiled. My free hand caressed her soft cheek. I still don't understands where all this courage of hers comes from. But it's one of the many reasons I love her.

"You're amazing, you know that" I told her. When she smiled, I noticed that her nose wrinkled. I kissed her forehead. "That's my girl" I chuckled.

"Our parents will love you, Rebecca. They were thrilled to hear about you" Sara chirped.

"That's good to know" Becky replied. We headed towards Jack Bruno's car. The three of us sat in the back.

As Jack Bruno and Dr Alex got in, Becky quickly whispered something to him. He nodded. "Alright, kiddo" he complied to what Becky had asked.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"I was in a dance contest this morning, in two hours they'll announce the winner" she explained.

"I hope you win, Rebecca" Sara told her.

_I hope so too. Becky's the most talented human I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her soul-mate._

"Thanks, Sara" she replied.


	9. Epilogue

Becky's POV:

Jack drove back to Planet Hollywood. He and Alex went to the hotel's open bar for drinks to celebrate the book's success.

Seth, Sara and I went into the lobby. Seth confidently put an arm around my shoulders. "This place hasn't changed" Sara giggled.

"How's everyone been treating you?" Seth asked.

"They've actually softened" I replied.

"Good. I would have to do something about it if they were still awful to you" he remarked in a way that made me realise he meant it.

"Seth, no. I won't let you" I told him.

"What kind of soul-mate would I be if I didn't fight for you?" Seth asked.

"Fair enough. You know you're the best boyfriend in the world right?" I said.

Seth smirked. "I know" he teased.

Anna soon found us, it's like her 'friend radar' could find me. "Becky! Where did you shoot off to?" she asked.

I exchanged glances with Seth before looking back at my best friend. "Picking these two up from the airport. Anna, this is my boyfriend, Seth and his sister, Sara. Seth, Sara, this is Anna, my best friend" I half-lied while introducing my best friend to the two aliens that changed my life.

Anna shook hands with them. "So you're Seth and Sara! Becky's been talking non-stop about you guys! Apparently you're the first people she met who immediately saw through that act of hers! You got her to be her real self" she remarked, talking in her hyper, fast way. She and Sara soon started chatting, as if they had been friends for years. Me and Seth decided to ditch them and sneaked to a different part of the lobby. But we then ran into someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Peter Maverick?" I asked. Sure enough, the dirty blond male that was my ex-boyfriend was standing right in front of us. His blue eyes were dull and clouded compared to Seth's clear blue eyes. He had his usual baggy jeans and t-shirt on, with sandals and a baseball cap. I only went out with him because he happened to have blond hair and blue eyes – before I found Seth, I was a sucker for guys with blond hair and blue eyes. i guess it was because my soul-mate was platinum blond with blue eyes that have specks of grey in them.

"Becky Phillips" he gasped.

"What the hell? Last time I checked, you weren't into this kind of thing" I snapped. I couldn't help it, Peter always brought out the worst in me.

"I came to see you, actually. Look, I was stupid to cheat on you and hurt you like that. So, I'm willing to take you back" he explained.

I felt Seth's grip on me tighten more protectively. "No, Peter. I have a boyfriend. This is Seth. Seth, Peter." I told him.

Seth's POV:

_So this was the bastard who hurt Becky before I met her? _I clenched my fists, frowning. My instincts told me to punch him. Just for betraying Becky's trust when he had her three years ago. Before I found her.

"Damn, you got over me quick. I would've thought you were still hung up for me, Rebecca" he remarked, emphasising a false politeness to her real name.

"Don't call me Rebecca!" Becky snapped.

"Then take me back" he snapped back, grabbing her chin.

That did it. This time, I punched him so hard he stumbled back. "Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"Shit! Your boyfriend's a crazy bastard!" the boy swore as he ran off, leaving blood.

"Whoa!" Becky gasped. It was obvious she was impressed that I had just punched her first boyfriend and potentially broke something of his.

"He asked for it by flirting with you" I remarked. _Like I said earlier, what kind of man would I be if I didn't fight for my Becky? Father always told me a real man only fights for his woman. And Becky's the only one in my life I would willingly fight for._

Becky grinned. "That's okay, you were just doing your job as my boyfriend" she replied. We managed to share a brief kiss until Becky checked the time. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

I had a feeling it had something to do with the dance competition she was in earlier. We ran over to where the results would probably be announced. Sara and Becky's friend, Anna reunited with us. We waited for the moment that currently mattered to Becky. "The winner of the convention's dance competition is...Rebecca Phillips!" someone announced.

Anna and Sara erupted into the loudest cheering I had ever heard. Becky quickly went to retrieve the award then ran back to us. I smirked and pulled her into another kiss, this one was stronger and passionate. She immediately responded to the kiss, arms locked around my neck. Mine were wrapped around her waist, easily lifting my soul-mate off the ground.

~ Time skip to a few weeks later ~

Becky's POV:

Things seemed to go alright at my school. No one tried to block me out any more, like they would have 3 months ago. I laughed as Sara, who was now one of my best friends in the whole world (seeing as I'm going to be her sister-in-law), made her way to Languages Class, a hoard of fan boys following her.

I knew she and Seth would be very popular; Sara's very beautiful and Seth's extremely hot. It unnerved me when girls attempted to flirt with my boyfriend. But then again, jealously shows that you really are in love. Unlike any of the other couples in my high school, Seth and I will be together for the rest of our lives.

I felt a familiar presence pin me to my locker. I looked up to grin at Seth, the blush only he could conjure made its way onto my face. "Hey. Did you miss me?" he teased.

"Hell yeah" I played along, pulling my boyfriend by the collar of his pale blue hoodie to kiss him. I felt him kiss me back.

Epilogue:

Well, you can pretty much guess how my story ends. Despite the usual ups and downs that seek to destroy a relationship, Seth and I remained together. We ended up with a family of our own. We had three kids; our oldest daughter was named Carly, our youngest was called Maisy and our only son was named Alex, after my foster mom.

Maisy and Carly were both blond, just like Seth. Alex was a redhead, like me. Our son had Seth's eyes, Carly had mine. Maisy had the rare condition in which one eye was blue, the other hazel. Being half-alien like my mother had been, the three of them had their own powers. Carly could see dreams by touching the dreamer, Alex was telepathic whereas little Maisy had Seth's ability of controlling the body's molecular density.

That's my story of the adventure that changed my life.


End file.
